Game Update 14
Star Wars Galaxies: Game Update 14 Death Troopers Publish Notes, October 12th, 2009 Death Troopers After a mysterious turn of events the Empire has mustered an enormous military presence in a remote location on Dathomir. Imperial High Command has issued a travel warning to notify citizens to avoid travel to the planet if possible. Citizens that cannot avoid travel to Dathomir should be aware that certain locations are now considered restricted areas. Unauthorized travel by citizenry to these restricted areas may result in fines, arrest or both. While rumors have circulated that restricted areas are being used to contain a biological threat, no official report has been confirmed or denied by High Command. * Players that have already completed the Update 13 "Something is Obviously Wrong" quests will be contacted and given a quest upon login. * Players that have not already completed the Update 13 "Something is Obviously Wrong" quests will need to finish up to have access to the Death Troopers quest line. * Players that have not started the "Something is Obviously Wrong" quests can kick off the content by using the publish gift named "Jabba's Comlink". * To participate in the Death Troopers content, players will first need to complete the "Something is Obviously Wrong" quest line. * Added Chronicles relics specific to the Death Troopers content Death Troopers - Known Issue * After further experimentation with the Blackwing virus, we discovered that the Sullustan race was particularly susceptible to the infection. Sullustan's who have been infected will exhibit symptoms including mood swings, cold sweats, and white eyes. Rest assured we have an inoculation ready and it will be administered in the next update. Vendor/Bazaar *Search By Attribute: You can now search by attribute factory crates by the attributes of the item contained inside the crate. If the Misc->Factory Crate node is selected, you must first specify the Type search attribute to indicate the type of item you are looking for, and based on the specified item type, additional search attributes for that item type will be added to the attribute list. If an item type node under the Misc->Factory Crate node is selected, the attribute list will be automatically populated with the search attributes for the selected item type. *Fix issue where the Offers and Stockroom tab return all items regardless of what is selected in the Object Type Filter tree. Chronicles * If your Chronicles Reserve has something in it, you will see a reminder message when you log in. *Reward items inside of a Chronicles Holocron will no longer appear in a junk dealer's list. *You will now be able to move objects inside of a Chronicles Tent up or down. *Generic Location tasks in a Holocron built directly from a draft will point to the correct location. *If you are claiming more than 500 tokens from your Chronicles Reserve, you will now get the correct amount. *Chronicle relics are no longer of any interest to junk dealers. Game Update 14 Gift *Undead Rancor Statuette TCG * FG 8T8-Twin Block2 Special Podracer: Driver uses the correct riding position. *The AT-AT Head ITV will now cancel sending you to a location if you choose "Cancel" in the confirmation window. User Interface *Chronicle rating now shows the rating to the tenths place, this provides a bit more accuracy. Misc *Navari Trik (Painting Distribution Specialist) is back in Mos Eisley with some new paintings for you. Category:Updates